Liechtenstein
Liechtenstein debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest, after a poll was made that decided that Liechtenstein was able to join the NBU. History of Liechtenstein in the contest 'North Vision Song Contest 3' On its debut, Liechtenstein started off with a National Selection called "Der Späte Knaller". On June 20, Radio Liechtenstein confirmed that winner of the selection was Lisa Wohlgemuth. Before Lisa participated in the Liechtensteinese Selection, she came second at the German castingshow DSDS (Deutschland Sucht Den Superstar). After performing in the first semifinal, she managed to qualify for the big final where she got the 18th place. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' On July 11, Radio Liechtenstein announced that Liechtenstein will participate in fourth edition of the contest. Linda Teodosiu won the second edition of "Der Späte Knaller" with her song "Alive". Linda managed to qualify for the final. She reached the 17th place with 90 points, improving Lisa Wohlgemuth's position by one place. 'North Vision Song Contest 5' ' '''In August 2013 Radio Liechtenstein confirmed for the fifth edition. Also they confirmed another edition of "Der Späte Knaller". Liechtenstein was the first' country to confirm the participation for NVSC 05. At this edition of "Der Späte Knaller", Elif won with "Unter Meiner Haut" leading by one point followed by Queensberry with "Too Young". '''North Vision Song Contest 6 - Introducing 1FLTV After discussions with the old broadcaster Radio Liechtenstein decided to quit the North Vision Song Contest and leave future participations off to 1FLTV, the new broadcaster of Liechtenstein. The heads of the new broadcaster decided to select their first ever entry internally, which has led to a lot of complaints by viewers, who pay taxes for their national broadcaster. 1FLTV apologized and confirmed a future National Selection on November 13. On November 16 1FLTV confirmed the participant for Liechtenstein in Beirut.'' Lydia Denker was chosen to represent the country with her song "Voices (In Your Head)". '''North Vision Song Contest 7 On 26th December 2013 1FLTV officially confirmed that Liechtenstein will be attending the seventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Peter Heeb (the head of 1FLTV) confirmed that Liechtenstein will be holding a National Selection which will be continued in future editions. The Selection was started on the first January 2014 and was called "Liechtenstein rockt den Song Contest". The show contained ten participants and the voting was split in 50% Jury Voting and 50% Televoting. In the end of the show, the group Yamboo won with their African-style dance song "Mapouka". Yamboo had to stay in the Semi Finals with a 17th place and 58 points. 'North Vision Song Contest 8' On February 24 1FLTV confirmed their participation in the eighth edition of the NVSC. On the same day, 1FLTV published more information about their National Selection. They internally chose their artist, Oonagh, who supplied Liechtenstein with 12 songs from her previously released album, which competed in 3 Semi Finals and a Grand Final. After the first three songs for the Final had been selected, the jury consisting of four music industry professionals decided to give a fourth song a second chance. The four songs presented in the Grand Final of Ein Song für Oonagh were: performing at the National Selection.]] #"Avalon" #''"Orome"'' #"Gäa" #"Minne" (Jury Wildcard) On 15 April, rumours were spread in the internet that Claudia Schanza would represent Liechtenstein with her song "Ha Ha" instead of Oonagh. Shortly after, 1FLTV rejected the rumours and made an announcement in which they clarified that Oonagh would be the true representant of Liechtenstein. The results of the National Selection were officially broadcasted on 21 April 2014. The winning song was "Orome". Contestants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries